


[podfic] under the bright lights

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>there's more fighting over in the next town, but when he looks up at the sky he can pretend the explosions are just fireworks, when he's watching from the right angle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] under the bright lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [under the bright lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231325) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gf66sdopt8aaovh#1)  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/under-bright-lights)  
mp3 / 11:39 / 10.6MB


End file.
